


Way Down We Go

by ElizabethDionne



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Plot, Assassination Plot(s), Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Music, Musical References, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDionne/pseuds/ElizabethDionne
Summary: I've been so obsessed with this game lately that it's not even funny.Disclaimer- I will be using the animation name for Joker, not the manga name since that is the one I like better. It flows better with the story considering my characters background. :)





	1. Prologue

“You won’t find help by screaming, so don’t even try it,” he growls as he pulls my wrists up and holds onto both with one hand a grip that’s sure to leave bruises- if it doesn’t break my wrists first.

“Let go of me! He-” he places his other hand over my mouth and nose, suffocating me and stopping me from yelling out at the same time. How convenient.

“Stop fucking yelling, bitch. I know you want it- as much as I do, even.” He takes his hand off of my mouth and I take in deep breaths while he undoes his belt and pulls himself out of his pants.

I whimper, struggling and trying to get out of his grasp but to no avail. Too scared to yell, I close my eyes and turn my head to the side, feeling the roughness of the bricks against my ass and the burning sensation of him entering me and using me.

  
  


“Thanks for that sweetheart. See you again soon.” He bends down to where I lay on the ground, a puddle of blood growing around me. “See you again real soon.”

I whimper involuntarily and he laughs, standing up and walking away, leaving me to lay on the dirty ground in practically nothing. It’s only by the grace of god that someone- a woman- finds me and calls an ambulance, giving me her jacket to cover up with until they arrive.

  
  


“We’ve decided it would be best to transfer you to another city. That way you won’t get attacked by him again.” The news was shocking, but no more than the fact that the man responsible wasn’t going to be tried but a judge, not even so much has been arrested.

“Okay,” it’s quiet, but they hear. And the look on my foster parents faces makes me wish I could go back in time and take away the moment that I ever met him, ever laid eyes on him.

“You’re going to be transferred at the start of the school year. Until then, we’re pulling you out of school. Which means you’ll start the year over at Shujin,” I nod, about to leave when my foster dad clearing his throat makes me stop.

“We’re sorry. For not doing more to protect you. For not doing more in stopping you from seeing him. We really are.” I shake my head vehemently.

“It wasn’t your fault. I’m the one that didn’t listen to you guys’ warnings about him. It was my fault for not being careful. But I will be from now on. You won’t have to worry about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so obsessed with this game lately that it's not even funny. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer- I will be using the animation name for Joker, not the manga name since that is the one I like better. It flows better with the story considering my characters background. :)


	2. Leblanc Coffee And A Nightmarish Subway System

The months pass by in a blur, never leaving the house in favor of shutting myself away from the world. By the time April rolls around, I’m not very ready for it. Not ready to face the world after what happened. Not wanting to face the world. But we don’t always get what we want. And the dream crusher came in the form of school and having to go back to it.

But not here. In Tokyo. One of the busiest places alive. And I’ll be alone. My parents can’t go with me and it’s too far to commute to everyday, twice a day, and be able to afford it. Although, I won’t be  completely alone. I’m staying with a family friend here, someone I didn’t know too well, but was reassured that I could trust.

I walk into the cafe, shaken up from the ride on the subway. How do people do that everyday???

“Ar-are you S-Sojiro Sakura?” I ask the man smoking behind the bar anxiously.

“Yes. And you are?” He grunts. I swallow.

“I’m Haruto. My parents told me I would be staying with you while I go to school here.” It dawns on him slowly and he shakes his head.

“Shoot. I forgot that was today. I can’t leave to show you where my house is yet so you’re stuck here until I close.” I nod, taking a seat at one of the bar stools and pulling a book out of my bag.

“Would you like some coffee?” He asks, and I nod thankfully, taking an eager sip out of the steaming cup in front of me.

“Thank you.” I say, going back to my book.

About two hours pass and the bell rings yet again. Only this time it’s different.

“I forgot this was today as well. I think I’m getting old. Well follow me. I’ll show you to your room.” I look up curiously, and see a black haired boy, around my age, wearing glasses and looking kind of sad.

“Hmm,” he looks at me and I quickly look back at my book. After about ten minutes Sojiro came down stairs with the black haired boy following behind him, coming to stand behind to bar and look at us both.

“Tomorrow I’ll take you both to Shujin and we’ll meet your instructor as well as pick up your uniforms. I expect you to not cause any trouble for me. You’re under probation, and any thing you do that will get you expelled will reflect back on me. Got it? So don’t screw up.” Sojiro says to him, the boy nodding in response.

“Alright. I’m closing up for the night. Don’t make a mess down here. Let’s go Haruto.” I nod, finishing off my coffee so that Sojiro can take and wash the cup.

The walk to his house is silent on my part, with him pointing out the few shops around here and things to do.

“This is my house. Shoes off here please,” I do as he says, already having enough trouble as it is to blend in. “Your room is upstairs and the very first door to the left. I already had your stuff put up there. If you’re hungry I can fix you a sandwich or something.”

“No thank you. I’m not hungry. Thank you for everything Sakura-san. I’ll see you in the morning.” I go to walk up the stairs but Sojiro stops me.

“You can call me Sojiro. Especially since you’re going to be living here for an entire year. And no need for honorifics.” I give him a small smile and nod, then walk up the stairs to my room.

Just as he said, my stuff is up here, stacked neatly in the corner of the room. Getting to work unpacking, I put my clothes into the dresser, doing my best to fold them the way my foster mom taught me. It’s not the best, but I stick them in anyway. After I’m done, I examine the room a little more. There’s a wardrobe- most likely for my school uniforms to hang up- the bed to the right of the window, and a little desk with a lamp on it. I take my laptop out of my bag and put it on the desk, hanging my bag off the desk chair by the strap.

Looking at the time, I decide to go to sleep, crawling between the covers of the bed after changing into my pajamas. Moonlight streams in through the window and despite everything that’s happened, I find myself drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
